Christmas Love
by DarkRumurs
Summary: It started with a horrible dream, Christmas eve, and a paint ball fight Christmas day, how will it end? Especially since Sunako and Kyohei are left alone in the house


She wasn't sure what it was, but something was calling to her. Was this all just a dream? The voice had sounded so familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The long raven haired girl walked down the stairs quietly. She wasn't sure why, but she knew she had to be quite, maybe it was because she didn't want to wake those pesky creatures of the night.

What ever the reason was, Sunako Nakahara quietly tip toed down the stairs. The hall way before her looked so long and eerie, Sunako's eyes gleamed with happiness, this was just like a horror movie. A girl walked down a creepy hall way and then gets to meet the monster. Sunako practically radiated with happiness.

"Sunako….Sunako…" there, she had heard the voice again, and it was…it was…calling to her. She couldn't ignore it, Sunako day dreamed about who it could be. Maybe Jason or Freddy, Sunako thought happily as she skidded down the hallway.

Suddenly, Sunako was blinded by a dazzling and brilliant light. She couldn't look to see who it was. Then she heard it again, the voice, Sunako started sweating, she realized the voice, and just as sudden as the light appeared, a figure appeared, towering above her.

"Sunako…" the tall blonde haired boy said. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sunako yelled, for fear of melting in his presence. Sunako awoke to her dark and cold room.

'It was just a dream…?' Sunako thought a bit of confusion and a bit relieved. Darkness was safe; that was all she knew, she didn't want to be in the light, it was too blinding for her.

She would melt in the world of the creatures of light. There was no way an ugly creature like her could live in the world of those beautiful people. Sunako soon noticed that the sun was out, her dark shades didn't completely block out the sun light. So, Sunako, unwillingly got out of bed to go and cook breakfast for those annoying creatures of the light.

Sunako noticed that as she walked down the stairs that Christmas decorations were up. 'That's right, it's Christmas, and all the creatures of the light are gone!' Sunako thought happily as she ran back up the stairs, un fortunately she never made it passed the first step before

BAM!!!!

"Ow!" Sunako shouted in pain and a bit of annoyance. "Hey watch where you're going!" a very familiar voice shouted at Sunako. Sunako looked up, only to be blinded by that all too familiar blinding light.

"Hey, go make me some breakfast!" came that whiny voice Sunako shuddered at hearing. "Go make it yourself, I thought all you creatures of the light were gone" Suanko said that last part almost to herself, but Kyohei had heard it.

"Yeah well, the others have girl friends, unlike me!" Kyohei said make a cute little pout. Sunako sighed, she hated this, of all the creatures she had to be left with this one.

Sunako reluctantly went into the kitchen, she couldn't help think about the dream she had the other night. 'I have to make this creature his breakfast, or he won't leave me alone.' Sunako thought disdainfully.

"Hey, I can help." Sunako hadn't realized that the annoying creature of the light was following her and yelled in surprise.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Sunako shouted holding up her knife. Kyohei shrunk away in fear mumbling, "Could ya put that thing down?"

Sunako calmed down again and went back to her cooking. "So, do you need my-"

"NO!" Sunako cut him off. She DID NOT NEED OR WANT his help.

"It could be done a lot faster if I helped you out!" Kyohei persisted.

"No! I will melt if I stay near you too long! Now go away!" Sunako snapped back at him. Kyhoei made a small little pout and went into the living room to watch some T.V.

'As soon as I'm done, I can go back to my place of solitude. This will finally be the dark and solitude Christmas that I have always dreamed of!' Suanko gleamed as she thought of this over and over in her head again.

Sunako finished preparing the delicious foods that she always made and brought it to Kyohei in the Living Room. 'Now that's done…' Sunako thought as she turned to leave.

Suddenly strong muscular arms snaked their way around Sunako's tiny waist before she even had a chance to respond. Sunako ready to kill the person that was olding her turned her head around. FSWHICK! Another nose bleed, caused by that damn annoying creature of the light. "Let go of ME!" Sunako yelled at the tall handsome figure that was holding her in his arms, after wiping away the blood.

"Oh, come on, I'm bored, stay and entertain me!" Kyohei wined, with a very mischievous smirk on his face.

Sunako wasn't one that was easily fooled by this creature, she knew he was up to something. "I'll tell you what…" Kyohei began as he released Sunako, "If you can beat me in a paint ball fight, I'll buy you an Iron Maiden, like the one that you always wanted." Kyohei said, knowing that Sunako wouldn't refuse his offer.

Kyohei saw Sunako frown as she thought it over, he made a pretend frown, "What you don't trust me?" he asked, pretending to be very hurt. "Ok, fine!" Sunako said with a fire in her eyes.

30 MINUTES LATER….

'I wonder where that creature of the light is hiding.' Sunako thought as she hid behind the couch, they had been at war for what felt like years, yet neither of them had a single drop of paint on them. The house on the other hand, was not so lucky. The couches and walls were slaughtered with purple, pink, red, blue, green and other colored paint.

A noise near by had caught Sunako's attention. 'Damn it!' Kyohei mentally cursed himself for having made a stupid mistake and make noise that would attract Sunako's attention. Suddenly he saw her, the raven haired menace that had always baffled him, standing in front of him. Kyohei smiled a devilish grin.

Before Sunako could even blink her eye, Kyohei had managed to pull out his paint ball gun. 1 2 3…FSHWK… both Sunako and Kyohei had been splattered with paint at the same time.

"I won!" Sunako yelled as she jumped for joy, although she was quite exhausted. "What the hell are you talking about, I won!" Kyohei said as he got up and walked toward Sunako.

Unfortunately for him, he had slipped on some paint that had been on the floor. FSHHHHH….he slid until BAM! He had crashed into a very pissed off and tired Sunako.

Kyohei and Sunako was in a very bad position, if someone were to walk in. There Kyohei lay, on top of Sunako. He didn't know what was coming over him, but suddenly he had the urge to kiss her. Before he could stop himself, he found his lips pressed against her soft lips.

Sunako was very surprised and tried to push him off, but was too exhausted. Besides, she was starting to like the feeling of his lips on hers.

To Kyohei, women were dangerous, none were safe before her, they had always wanted him for his looks and tried everything to get him. Sure Sunako was a crazy girl at times, but he could handle her. It was his crazy fans he couldn't handle. After a while, the two separated, catching their breathe, for it was a very long kiss.

And when I looked at her, I saw more than her darkness… Kyohei looked at the girl beside him, she was truly beautiful, he didn't know why that jerk had called Sunako ugly, for clearly she was one of the most gorgeous things he had ever seen.

Sunako panted in horror at realizing that she had been kissed by that creature of the light, what terrified her even more was the fact that she had kissed him back! 'So maybe the light isn't so bad after all…' Sunako thought as she stared back at the beautiful blinding creature before her. that was when Sunako realized, he wasn't so blinding anymore, in fact, she herself was radiating with light.

Sunako wasn't sure why she was so bright, but all she knew was she was happy, and she was even happier as Kyohei came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

'All I want for Christmas, is to stay like this, with her in my arms.' Kyohei thought as he leaned back, with Sunako resting on his chest.

"Can you guess what I want to change for New Years?" Kyohei said with slight amusement. Upon realizing that he was talking to her, she replied, "Hm?", nonchalantly.

"Your room, that place is way too scary." Kyohei said laughing. Sunako made a face at this comment and Kyohei laughed even more. Outside the snow had begun to fall, as the two lovers were in each other's arms, inside the warm mansion.


End file.
